


La bibliothèque de l'Empire

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bibliothèque de l'Empire

**La bibliothèque de l'Empire**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'une bibliothèque moderne**

**ATTENTION : SPOILERS**

**Code geass appartient à Sunrise**

Parfois, Lelouch aimerait pouvoir ordonner à Suzaku de lui laisser un peu d’intimité.

Lelouch était tellement concentré par ailleurs qu’il ne pouvait feinter son attention soutenue. Son meilleur ami le connaissait trop bien maintenant pour être leurré par un subterfuge grossier.

L’Empereur avait installé son bureau dans la bibliothèque. Un lieu plus paisible et intime, loin de la fureur de ce monde cruel.

Étonnamment, Suzaku laissait son regard s’attarder sur les ouvrages.

Avec le sourire, Lelouch l’étudia, comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Assez joli garçon. Un militaire, avec une formation solide au combat, mais minimale en matière de savoirs.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais des cours de soutien, Suzaku ?

-          Hors de question de m’éloigner de toi.

-          Je serai ton professeur particulier. »

Une lueur de désir passa dans le regard de Suzaku. Lelouch se sentit comme électrisé de la tête aux pieds.

« Ne nous rapprochons pas plus. Ce serait trop difficile ensuite. »

Lelouch savait ce qui les liait et ne pouvait plus se taire. Il se leva et il embrassa enfin Suzaku. Le baiser en retour fut féroce, avide et désespéré. Le plancher était un peu dur pour une première fois, mais la vie n’en avait pas été moins tendre avec eux.

 

#### Code Geass - Suzaku/Lelouch (spoilers) - Pg-13

Patience. Lelouch avait toujours eu de la patience pour la mise en place de ses plans ainsi que pour arriver à son but ultime. Par contre, en pleine action, il perdait son sang-froid quand la situation lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas s'en remettre aux autres et préférait tout contrôler grâce à son esprit supérieur.  
Lelouch avait été d'un tel calme dans sa dernière action d'éclat.  
Suzaku n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir vraiment et il se remémorait son ancien ami avec une nostalgie qui l'effrayait.  
Il posa une fleur sur chacune de leurs tombes en anonyme.

#### Code Geass - Suzaku/Euphémia (spoilers) - Pg-13

L'horreur s'étalait sous ses yeux.  
Les elevens massacrés étaient rassemblés pour leur donner une sépulture décente sous ses ordres.  
Zero avait encore frappé. Cette fois-ci, en plein dans son honneur et dans son cœur. Il n'avait pu protéger Euphémia de cet homme dangereux. Il ne pourrait donc protéger personne de lui.  
Dans l'entourage d'Euphémia, personne ne croyait qu'elle avait tiré de sa propre volonté sur la foule.  
Les médias et l'Histoire le verraient autrement, car on ne pouvait dire que Zero manipulait les gens à sa guise. Il n'y avait pas de preuve tangible.  
Suzaku se sentait totalement impuissant.  
Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, mais il n'avait également pas pu préserver sa mémoire.


End file.
